horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Conversa:Frederator/@comment-11618581-20131218210958/@comment-24188828-20131218220241
Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Lord-Tique-Nervoso-Dick-Figures escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Lord-Tique-Nervoso-Dick-Figures escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Lord-Tique-Nervoso-Dick-Figures escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: Sombra the shadow escreveu: Otakuboy escreveu: foi aquele trouxa do sombra the shadow que postou aquilo DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAA n please! mals! se não agente nunca vai ser amigo e se entender ! n quero me entender com vc! fui banido por sua causa por um mes e ainda por cima arruinou minha reputação mals ae!, mas aconteceria a mesma coisa se acontece com vc, e eu não ia contar pro mestre tigre te banir, mals..... desculpas.... please =,( n é? sorte que quase ninguem viu. foi sorte, mas eu juro que nunca se repetira, mas era pra rir, alias... voce duvido :d duvidei nada, eu tiinha visto antes de vc falar. ah, vou parar com essa discussão ridicula mas disculpa ae... foi mals........... serio............ mesmo se n me pedoar... :d e n vou sempre achei que vc fosse legal, (''tava enganado) o mesmo de vc eu sou legal, mas era só uma piada, e ja postei a explicação no seu mural de mensagens... =d foi mals... mas é voce que fica duvidando... eu n vou te perdoar mesmo assim, desculpas.... não aceitas mesmo assim cara, desculpo do mesmo jeito, é como se eu fosse o shadow de verdade e tu o sonic..... como inimigos :( cara, da pra parar de ser tao criança digo o mesmo pra voce que fica pedindo pra o mestre tigre me banir :( é como se voce pedisse socorro pra sua mamãe shaushuashuashs cara, vc fez a mesma coisa quando eu dei uma critica a sua fanfic ridicula eu era novo nessa fanfic.. :d sahushaushaushs cara, valeu mesmo. vou abandonar as wikis. adeus então :D vou sentir saudade de sua compania :D ate mais NUSS.. que briga..... adeus otakuboy, se era bom amigo... ''/ ''(HIHY FIFE SOMBRA!)' '=' só pra deixa claro, vcs dois são os caras mais burros que ja vi olha quem fala kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk o cara que tipo, ta na wiki a seis meses e fez o triplo (ou mais) do que vc CARA, EU NÃO TO NUMA COMPETIÇÃO DE QUEM EDITAR MAIS, se nem sabe oque fala ¬¬ é nois sombra, e vc otakuboy, quando se vai abandonar as wikis?? IA abandonar, mas n vou por dois idiotas kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk nuss... não vai abandonar por causa de min e do Lord? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk is muy idiotice... hsuahsuahsuas responde minha pergunta. como vamos ver quem é mais inteligente? num concurso de quem come mais torta? eu ja respondi seu idiotice, kkkkk a outra cego ? nuss... o lord deve ta rindo pra bagai com essa tua cabeça de nerd kkk 'CHEGA GALERA!!!!!!!!! O MESTRE TIGRE VAI BANIR VCS DOIS SE CONTINUAREM!! =O'''